The major technological advances of our times in computerized environment have dramatically increased human machine interaction. Traditional human-machine interfaces (HMI) which usually employ input/output devices, such as keyboards, pointing devices and/or touch interfaces may have served the needs of previous times but as HMI becomes highly intense more natural interfaces are desirable. Such natural interfaces may employ one or more different techniques to provide a simple, straight forward, friendly interface to the user while avoiding the use of mediator hardware elements. Furthermore, two or more natural human-machine user interface (NUI) methods may be combined together to provide comprehensive solution allowing a user to simply and/or directly interact with a computerized device, for example, computer, mobile device, computerized machine and/or computerized appliance.